


study hall

by MediocrityAtItsFinest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, criminal minds - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocrityAtItsFinest/pseuds/MediocrityAtItsFinest
Summary: you need extra help from dr. spencer reid, your psychology teacher during study hall but it gets a lil hot





	study hall

**Author's Note:**

> i’m aware that i don’t type in capitals. i don’t like to!! hmu for personal requests or whatever; enjoy!

i shot my hand up, prepared to ask my question.

“yes, Y/F/N” i heard

“so dr. reid, i get that abuse from adolescence may lead to desire to harm others but i still don’t really understand the desire to abduct people AND touch them sexually.”

“here’s the thing-“ he was cut of by the obnoxious school bell ringing.

“em, don’t wait up for me, i’m kind of confused, i’ll see you at class,” i said quickly to my friend before rushing to the front of the class.

“dr. reid, i have study hall this period so is it okay if i stay here you i can get some extra help?” i asked, crossing my fingers

“sure, i have teacher planning but i’ll make it work,” he replied. 

i blew out a sigh of relief and plopped myself down in the front row. 

“okay so, what motivates people to have the desire to touch others?” i asked, pulling out a blank sheet of paper to get notes.

“so what really makes these peopblah blah blah blah blah blah blah” his voice slowly tuned itself out as i focused on his lips. 

this is why i never fucking understand anything in this class because i always just focus on him.school is hard enough but it makes it just so much worse when you’re attracted to the psychology teacher.

i let my face rest in the palm of my hand and slunk down. 

i slowly tuned back into reality and tried to listen to what he was saying.

“like you can recognize when people find others attractive by the body language they give off. they’re eyes are blank and you can tell that they aren’t absorbing anything you’re saying.” 

this is getting awfully specific. 

actually no it’s not. i’m over-thinking it like i always do.

“like what you’re doing right now.”

holy shit i’m not over-thinking it.

“what?” i said quietly, almost scared.

“your eyes are blank and you are in a dreamy type state,” he replied. 

“it may just because that i’m boring or-“

“no no! you’re not boring,” i quickly cut him off.

“so you admit that you’re attracted to me, correct?”

“um, wow i’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable. that’s not what i intended i just genuinely didn’t understand and just wanted help but i didn’t think i would act like this,” i quickly spit out.

“it’s okay,” he almost laughed.

i threw all my shit in my backpack as fast as i possibly could, sprung up, and made a bee-line straight to the door. 

as i opened the handle i heard him call my name and i thought back on every single teacher-student relationship i’ve ever seen in movies and i breath hitched a bit.

“yes?”

“don’t you need a pass?” he asked. i felt like he was mocking me but i turned around knowing that if i’m late to class again, i’m getting a detention.

“yes,” i said, almost defeated and walked my sorry ass right back to his desk.

“just get the stack of passes off that top shelf, if you can reach and i’ll-“

“i can reach” i interrupted him, letting my stupid teenage pride make a fool of me.

i went on my tippy-toes and stretched my arm.

man why does he even put the passes this high anyway? i heard him get out of his chair and quickly felt his body warmth from behind me. he reached right over me and grabbed the pass with no struggle. 

before he could retract his hand fully, i turned him right around so his back was to the bookshelf and i was pushing him up against it so he had absolutely no power.

“what are you trying to do,” i said, staring up at him. he stumbled around his words and his cheeks got flushed. i couldn’t tell if he was too flustered to fight back or if i was actually stronger than him. didn’t matter. i pushed my lips against his, tippy-toeing to reach him. i felt his hand un-tense under my hold.

my eyes widened and i pulled back immediately. 

“holy shit,” i muttered to myself, holding my hand to my lips. “i’m so sorry, holy shit,”

dr. reid didn’t speak, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were red.

“fuck it.” i heard him mutter.

he grabbed my arm harder than i can ever grab his and pushed me against that same bookshelf. i ran my hands through his hair with a small smirk that only he can feel as me kissed me.

his hands slid down until they reached my lower back. i took this opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist. still hot and heavy, i tugged on his gelled hair. i felt his lips slightly get almost yanked from mine. he didn’t skip a beat and lightly bit my lip.

“take me,” i commanded. i couldn’t take this teasing anymore.

“what?-“ 

“take. me.” i repeated, this time slower but with more authority. 

he carried me to the supply closet in the corner of his huge room and placed me gently on the floor so he was on top.

that didn’t last for long as i turned it on him so he was on the bottom. the cold tile floor was working to make his hot body cooler but barely had an effect. 

i sat up and pulled off my dress, revealing lace undergarments. i saw that look in his eyes.

“are you sure you’re okay with this.” he asked again.

i yanked off the lace covering my breasts.

“yes.” then i went down. kissed him all the way down to his hips and started to unbuckle them. he helped me by pulling off his pants and underwear in just one fluid movement.

just as i was about to start the real stuff, he flipped the roles again so he was on top and i was left powerless on the bottom.

he grinned and put it inside me. we both closed our eyes. i arched my back and let my nails dig into his backside. he went from slow and gentle to rabid and untamed. i couldn’t say i wasn’t enjoying it.

one final thrust and i felt chills go up and down my entire body as i let out a moan. my head shot back and i unarched my chest and tried to catch my uneven breaths.

equally as tired, he later down next to me. we both looked up at the fluorescent light that was illuminating the the closet.

“i understand.” i said

“what?” he replied, confused.

“i understand the lesson about attraction,” i finished, still trying to catch my breath.

he tilted his head over to me and let out the widest smile i had ever seen out of him.

“still need that pass?” he grinned.


End file.
